Monolith
file:oldcanon.png Xarian Monoliths '''are multi-functional, governing structures in cities and towns used by the Xarian Federation. As of February 2322, all settlements with populations of 6 million or over must have a Monolith constructed. They are based off Combine Citadels in the popular '''Half-Life 2 series. History Monolith construction was first suggested in 2082, not long after the creation of the Xahar Federation, as an easy means for governing the nation's capitals. However, the idea was not taken into serious consideration until 2090, when medoanium was formulated, allowing the construction of taller buildings. In May of 2094, the first Monolith in Tokyo was completed at a height of only 1205m. It has grown to 17,050m, and is the tallest Monolith built to date. Appearance A distinctive trait of Monoliths are their utter disproportion: Their foundations appear to be much to small for their height, and look as if they can be toppled with the slightest gust of wind. Their height varies from a kilometer or so in cities of tens of thousands of people, to Monoliths that extend to the stratosphere in large metropolises. The base of Monoliths take on a triangular shape. It then harshly transitions into a square foundation, where as one continues to ascend, the structure gets thinner, but only in the direction perpendicular to the triangle's orientation. The tops of Monoliths bear two tall "prongs", one taller than the other, with glowing red sections running up the centre of each prong. The top bears antennae of about the same height. Monoliths appear to be somewhat irregular and fragmented compared to other Xarian buildings. Monoliths rarely have patterns that extend a considerable distance up the tower, as many have been extended upon over several years. Functions 'Local Government Headquarters' The primary role of a Monolith is to provide a solid location for governmental operations and administration. Offices, supreme courts, conference halls and even government housing are provided in Monoliths, typically among the top floors. Larger settlements of a region would other ranks of the government within the building as well. 'Residential Space' Residential housing for civilians in Monoliths are very common, and can sometimes be considered the secondary function of Monoliths. The average Monolith can provide shelter for hundreds of thousands of people. Monolith shelter is considered a luxury, since Monoliths usually contain other facilities, such as transport links, malls or healthcare services all contained within the tower. 'Agriculture' Monoliths provide a solution for growing communities, as their vast height allows vertical farm systems to be established. Their height greatly exceeds the height of surrounding buildings minimizing problems encountered by the lack of sunlight when growing food in regular vertical farms. Utility Services In smaller communities, Monoliths house basic electrical and water infanstructure until the colony can establish specialized power generators and water pumps and refineries. The utilities inside the Monolith are then converted into reserve resource supplies. 'Mining' The deep and wide foundations of Monoliths can be converted into mining shafts. Monoliths built out in open area with few/no structures around likely have mining shafts within them. Occassionaly larger mining operations convert the entire Monolith into a giant automated extractor. Military The height of Monoliths provide overwatch over open expanses next to cities. Interiors of Monoliths can be fitted with equipment and schematics for harboring gunships and planes that can be deployed already off the ground. Large surface-to-space cannons can be placed on the top of the Monolith's roof for interplanetary attacks or spacecraft defense. They can also be used for installation of radar systems or stealth field generators. Category:Technology